


Backstage

by Chooser



Category: Zumanity - Cirque du Soleil
Genre: Cirque du Soleil, Exhibitionism, F/M, Las Vegas, Male POV, PWP, Super Short Story, Voyeurism, Zumanity, new york-new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooser/pseuds/Chooser
Summary: What happens in Vegas…gets posted on AO3 for the world to see XD
Kudos: 2





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a pair of performers that caught my eye during Zumanity. Every time I think about the two of them, it gives me a little thrill…

I’d never had a stage partner quite like her before. As is the Vegas way, she’d migrated over to Cirque from another show on the strip, but I’d been doing this show a long time and she was brand new to the gig.

We were doing the final scene of the last show of the night, which showcased the two lead performers while the rest of us (and I mean _all_ of us) mimicked having sex around them. But this girl I was paired with was something else. I was flat on my back with my legs bent, and she was on top of me, straddling me and moving in earnest, her entire face charmingly flushed pink. Both of my hands grabbed at her thick thighs. Her gorgeous tits rippled with her movements and her hair slowly fell out of her high cheerleader ponytail. I was getting so hard for her, and I knew she could feel it. I felt the eyes of the crowd watching us closely and felt more adrenaline shoot through my system than I did during my actual act. If it weren’t for those few thin layers of clothes in the way, I would have been buried deep inside her, treating her so good she wouldn’t remember her own name.

Mercifully the scene ended and the stage lowered down to the basement floor to let us off. Without letting her move away from me, I picked her up and immediately started taking her down the hall to the dressing room. My fingers sank into the lush curves of her body as I held her close to me. Between the cute little kisses she was planting on my cheek, I heard her whispering, “Please, please…” Sitting in the dressing room were a few fellow performers in varying stages of undress, but I didn’t care.

With her legs still wrapped around my hips, I roughly pushed her back against the wall and pulled my pants down just enough that my cock sprang free. Panting, she let me pull her panties to the side and I felt how wet and swollen she already was. Carefully I put just the head of my cock inside her and she whined and writhed and tried to get me to go deeper. I’d done it to tease her, but I could hardly stand it either.

“You want it so bad, don’t you, baby girl?”

“Yes!” she cried desperately.

In one fluid motion I slid all the way into her, and she took every inch easily. A violent shiver coursed through my legs at the sensation of her surrounding me, enveloping me completely. She sighed with relief, one of her hands grabbing the back of my harness while the other tightened harshly in my hair. Maybe the others thought we were pretending, just going through the motions for fucks and chuckles, but I still noticed some of them watching us in the mirror.

Curiosity took over and I wondered how she would feel coming on my cock. So as I thrust into her, I tried to put extra pressure on her clit to take her there. It didn’t take long at all before her breaths started coming fast and uneven. A sudden quiver tore through her body, ending in a surge of delicious heat from deep inside her. Her desperate, pleading moans filled my head, drowning out any coherent thoughts I had left. She clutched at my shoulders and back, her nails feeling like razor blades as she dragged them over my skin. The combination of hot pleasure and sharp pain stole my breath. I shuddered as the residual contractions of her orgasm squeezed my cock tight.

Drowning inside her and utterly intoxicated by the feeling, I buried my face into her pale neck and hair. I licked and sucked on her neck as I mustered enough focus to thrust into her a few more times. Still holding onto her, I came gasping her name over and over.

Over my pulse pounding in my ears, I heard a few quiet reactions from people in the room. Lightly I lowered us both to the floor, careful not to pull out of her just yet, and I sat back to take some slow breaths. Apparently she’d been pressed so tightly to me that the metal studs on my harness left red imprints on her breasts.

I leaned in close to her ear and warned her, “If you ever do that to me during a show again, I’ll fuck you right there on stage in front of the whole theater.”

She tightened sweetly around my cock at my words. Still out of breath, a huge smile broke out on her face and she held out her pinky finger to me.

“Promise?”

Breathing out a laugh, I curled my pinky around hers.

That’s one promise I intend to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
